


Be Mine

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Jackie gives Hyde a card that asks him to be hers. He says yes.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Be Mine

Jackie flitted through the aisles at the drugstore, looking for the aisle that held gift bags and cards. Aisle 7 had candy, Aisle 8 had toys, Aisle 9… bingo. The aisle was stocked with pink and red cards for Valentine's Day tomorrow. 

Donna followed her into the aisle. "So you made a cassette?" 

"Yep," Jackie replied. "Now I just need to find the perfect card." 

Jackie skimmed the fronts of the cards. Too pink, too many hearts, too much glitter, too sappy a statement… damn. Jackie crouched down to get a better look at the bottom row. Off to the left was a white card with red lettering and roses that read _'Will you be mine?'_

Jackie plucked the card out of the slot and opened it. The inside was blank white, which was perfect. She chose to forgo the envelope, since it would just make unnecessary trash and she wanted to spend every possible moment with Steven tomorrow. 

Donna smirked at her choice. "Hyde's gonna love those roses."

"Oh, shut up. He's gonna love the card." Jackie stood up and walked a few feet over to the gift bags. She picked out the smallest size, a bright pink bag.

"Ooh, bright pink bag. That really screams Steven Hyde," Donna said. 

"I did not bring you here to judge my decisions, Donna!" Jackie said. 

They walked back toward the front of the store, where the registers were. As Jackie passed Aisle 7 again, she debated getting some chocolates, but she ultimately decided against it. She only had so much money to spend. 

That was why she had decided to make Steven a cassette. It was a sweet, meaningful gift, but also a cheap one. And she had just recorded over the songs on an old cassette Michael had given her. 

The bored-looking girl at the register rang up Jackie's items and said, "That'll be $5.78, please." 

Jackie paid in exact change. She had a lot of coins she wanted to get rid of. The cashier put her things in a plastic bag and Jackie left the store. 

"So, like… You're just gonna spend the day with Hyde in the basement?" Donna asked. "I thought you'd drag him out to dinner or something." 

"No. Last year he took me to the dance, so this year we're staying in. Besides, it's more fun to stay in," Jackie said, smiling. 

Donna laughed. "Yeah. Eric said he has a special surprise for me, so I don't have very grand expectations." 

"You should. You deserve something grand after he left you at the altar," Jackie said. "Ooh, you should make him take you to the Vineyard!" 

"We've been there before, remember? I got drunk," Donna said. She ran a hand through her newly dyed hair. "Whatever it is, it'll be fun." 

Jackie patted her shoulder. "Sure it will." 

"I bet Eric and I will have more fun than you and Hyde! Hyde hates Valentine's Day," Donna said. 

"Yeah, but he doesn't hate it with me. He knows I love Valentine's Day, so he gives in and lets me plan a romantic day for us," Jackie said. Her plastic bag hit her calf as she swung it back and forth. 

"Yeah? So what's your plan?" Donna asked. 

"We'll make love, then we'll listen to the cassette I made and dance, then he'll me he loves me," Jackie said, smiling dreamily. 

"That actually sounds kinda nice. I wonder if Eric would want to stay in…" Donna said, looking up at the cloudless sky. 

Jackie couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was determined to make it the perfect Valentine's Day. 

~

Hyde fell back on his bed next to Jackie. They had just finished three rounds of 'love-making,' as Jackie would call it. It was definitely the best Valentine's Day he had experienced so far. 

Especially since last year had been the 'get-off-my-boyfriend' incident. Hyde had made a promise to himself that they would make some better memories this Valentine's day. So far, they were doing great. 

"That was amazing," Jackie said. 

"You're amazing," Hyde said. After sex was the only time he said mushy stuff like that. Jackie just had that effect on him. 

"Speaking of which," Jackie said, sitting up and reaching over to his dresser, "I got you a present." She handed him a small pink bag with a card sticking out of it. 

"I got you something too," Hyde said. He opened the drawer of his dresser and pulled out the small, neatly wrapped gift he had bought several days ago. 

"You first," Jackie said. 

"You sure? I know how much you like gettin' stuff," Hyde said. 

"I want you to go first! Now open it!" Jackie insisted. 

Hyde opened the card first. The front had drawings of roses and in a curly font it read, 'Will you be mine?' 

"Yes," Hyde said, without thinking. 

"Did you just say yes to my 'be mine' card?" Jackie asked, smiling. 

Hyde stared at her. Damn his loose mouth when she was around. "Crap." 

Jackie kissed his cheeks several times. "Too late, you're mine now." 

Hyde smirked as she continued pressing kisses to his face. "Doesn't seem too bad." He turned his head to kiss her for real. 

"Read the rest of the card," Jackie said, snuggling against his shoulder. 

Hyde opened the card. The inside had a small inscription of Jackie's handwriting. 

_I hope this is the first of many great Valentine's Days together. You mean the world to me and I hope you enjoy this gift. Lots of love, Jackie._

Hyde smiled softly. He set the card on his dresser and opened the gift. It was a cassette labeled _Jackie's Romance Mix_. 

"There better not be any ABBA on this," Hyde said. 

"No ABBA. No Captain and Tenille either," Jackie said. 

"Good," Hyde said. "We'll listen to it later. Your turn." 

Jackie smiled and opened her gift. It was a small black box with an index card taped to the front. 

_I bought you something shiny for once. Don't get used to it. I love you, grasshopper_. 

Jackie's smile widened. Hyde wasn't sure if it was from the part of the note where he said the gift was shiny or the 'I love you' at the end. Jackie opened the box to reveal a small grasshopper pendant on a thin chain. 

"Oh, Steven, it's beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed. She undid the clasp on the back and put the necklace on. The pendant dangled about an inch below her collarbones on her bare chest. "How does it look?" 

"Gorgeous," Hyde said. 

Jackie beamed and kissed him. "Where'd you get it?" 

"Thrift store," Hyde said. "I cleaned it, don't worry." 

"Thank you," Jackie said. 

Hyde stared at her for a few minutes. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was messy from their earlier activities, her manicured fingers were running lightly over the grasshopper pendant's chain, she had a soft smile on her face. Part of him couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her beside him, in his small, kind of uncomfortable cot. 

"You're beautiful, Jackie," Hyde said. 

Jackie grinned. She kissed him, cupping the sides of his face with her hands. He reached over to the blanket and grabbed the cassette Jackie had made. 

"Wanna listen to the cassette now?" Hyde asked. 

"In a second," Jackie said. She hopped off the cot and walked over to the bag she'd brought with her. She pulled out the Led Zeppelin shirt he'd given her and put it on. Then she turned and smiled at him. 

Hyde stood up and put on a pair of boxers and his own Led Zeppelin shirt. "Now we match." 

"We do." Jackie plucked the cassette up from the cot and placed it in his stereo. She turned the volume down a little so it wasn't too loud, but they could still hear it. 

A familiar guitar riff filtered out of the speakers. _"Let me take you to the movies- Can I take you to the show?- Let me be yours ever truly- Can I make your garden grow?"_

Jackie grinned and bit her lip. Hyde smiled and said, "It starts with Led Zeppelin?" Jackie nodded. Hyde opened his mouth to tell her how freaking awesome that was, but he couldn't find the words. So instead, he kissed her with everything he had. 

Jackie clasped her hands behind his neck when they parted. Hyde placed his hands on her hips and guided them side to side, the beginnings of a dance. As the song built up, their dance matched the pace and rhythm. 

Hyde sang the next lyrics to Jackie. _"From the houses of the holy… we can watch the white doves go… from the door comes Satan's daughter… and it only goes to show…"_

Jackie giggled at his singing. "Satan's daughter… Would that be Laurie?" 

Hyde laughed. "I guess so." 

Hyde sang the rest of the song to her, dancing with her a little. They danced through the outro, which faded out and gave way to the next track. Familiar piano chords reached Hyde's ears, bringing back memories of a year ago. 

_"Blue jean baby… L.A. lady… seamstress for the band…"_

"Why'd you put this song on here?" Hyde asked. 

Jackie pulled her head off his chest. "It was our first dance after we got back together. I know it reminds you of what happened last year, but for me… It reminds me of how strong our love is. And how we worked things out." 

"That's a nice way of looking at it," Hyde said. He took her hand, putting them in a traditional dancing position, then led her in a dance similar to their dance a year ago. 

"I'm glad we got past all that stupid stuff with Michael," Jackie said. 

"Me too, but I'd rather not talk about Kelso while we're dancing," Hyde said. 

"You know what else I'm glad about?" Jackie asked. She continued before he could respond, "I'm glad you said yes to my 'be mine' card." She grinned up at him. 

"I was yours long before you gave me that card," Hyde said, leading her into a twirl. She spun back into his arms and giggled. 

"That's true. You've been my Puddin' Pop for over a year," Jackie said. She pecked his lips, then took the lead of their dance. They danced through the rest of _Tiny Dancer_ , then through the entirety of the next two songs. 

The song after that was one of Jackie's favorites to listen to with Hyde. Hyde got ready to dance as familiar guitar chords played from the stereo. 

_"Dance with me… I want to be your partner can't you see… the music is just starting… night is falling and I am falling… dance with me…"_

They'd danced to this song many times, usually in Jackie's room at her house, where she had the album. Jackie smiled as Hyde dipped her. He leaned in and kissed her, then stood up straight again. 

They danced through the rest of the song, then made out through the next two. Then _Make It With You_ by Bread came on. Bread wasn't a band Hyde listened to regularly, but he knew a few of their songs. 

Jackie insisted they dance to this song, so Hyde led them in a slow dance. 

_"And if you're wondering what this song is leading to… I wanna make it with you… I really think that we could make it girl…"_

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "I really do want to make it with you, Steven. I want us to last for a long time." 

"We will. I'm yours now, remember?" Hyde said, smiling. Jackie smiled back and rested her head on his chest. She tapped her finger against his arm in time with his heartbeat, something she did often. 

They stayed like that until the next song, _Happy_ by The Rolling Stones. She sang the entirety of the song as they danced. Hyde joined in on the choruses. When the song faded out, Jackie said, "Only one song left." 

A song Hyde hadn't heard in years played through his speakers. The song brought him back to a cold November night, sitting on the hood of Jackie's Lincoln, about to experience a kiss that would create a permanent shift in Hyde's life. 

_"When I need you… I just close my eyes and I'm with you…"_

Jackie interrupted his thoughts, "This is… This is the song that was playing during our first kiss. I don't know if you remember, but-" 

"No, I remember," Hyde said. "Of course I remember." 

"Of course? What do you mean of course?" Jackie asked. 

"I'll tell you some other time," Hyde said. He'd already told her a lot today, he didn't want to tell her about his feelings toward their first kiss just yet. He'd save that for way in the future. 

"Fine," Jackie said. "You feel something when I kiss you now, right?" 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Jackie opened her mouth to object, but Hyde moved in and kissed her deeply before she could. He held her up as her knees buckled from the intensity of the kiss. 

"Yeah, that was a stupid question," Jackie said breathlessly when they parted. 

"Now you're gettin' it," Hyde said. He kissed her again, softer and more tenderly. She buried her fingers in his hair, standing on her tiptoes to get a better angle. 

She pulled back to say, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever." 

"It sure is." 

It really was. Jackie had given Hyde something no one else could: a day with the girl he loved more than anyone in the world. And now, he was hers. 

~

Jackie sat on Stevens lap in the basement, touching the grasshopper pendant around her neck. No one had asked her about it yet. 

"So, how was everyone's Valentine's Days?" Eric asked from where he was seated on the couch with his arm around Donna. Michael sat next to them. 

"It was not great. I spent it alone and I ate three whole boxes of chocolates," Fez said. He looked down at his nails and frowned. 

"I had a great day. I spent most of it with Brooke. We made a puzzle," Michael said. 

" _You_ made a puzzle?" Donna asked. 

"Okay, I watched Brooke make a puzzle. But I got her a box of chocolates!" Michael said. "And I only ate, like, a third of 'em. There's only so much a guy can do when there's a one month old kid in the house." 

"Well, I had a great day. Steven gave me jewelry for once!" Jackie said. 

Donna leaned forward to examine the necklace. "It's a... cricket? No, a grasshopper. I don't get it." 

"You're not supposed to," Steven said, clasping his hands in front of Jackie's stomach. 

"Oh, and I gave Steven a card that said, 'Will you be mine?' and he said yes," Jackie said. 

Eric and Donna laughed. "Shut up," Steven snapped. 

"Aw, does Hyde belong to Jackie now?" Eric asked teasingly. 

"Let's be real, Hyde has belonged to Jackie since he took her to the prom," Fez said. "Haven't you been paying attention?" 

"Shut up, Fez," Steven said angrily.

"No, keep going, Fez," Michael asked, leaning toward Fez. 

"Donna," Steven said. 

Donna punched Michael's shoulder hard. Michael grabbed his shoulder and yelled. "Ow! Hyde! Jackie, control your boyfriend!" 

Jackie giggled. "Donna's the one that punched you. I don't have to control anyone." 

"Fine!" Michael huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a petulant child. 

Steven tucked his chin over her shoulder and leaned into her. Jackie raised her arm behind her to touch his soft curls. He was hers. And she was his. 

~

**_Jackie's Romance Mix_ **

1\. _Houses of the Holy_ by Led Zeppelin

2\. _Tiny Dancer_ by Elton John

3\. _Let's Spend The Night Together_ by The Rolling Stones

4\. _Say You Love Me_ by Fleetwood Mac

5\. _Dance With Me_ by Orleans

6\. _Just Remember I Love You_ by Firefall

7\. _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ by Frankie Valli 

8\. _Make It With You_ by Bread

9\. _Happy_ by The Rolling Stones

10\. _When I Need You_ by Leo Sayer

**Author's Note:**

> number 12 for my numbered draft game on Tumblr at springsteenicious! 
> 
> A few notes - First, this is set in season 7, so I know Hyde shouldn't be promising commitment, but that whole storyline was super OOC, so I'm electing to ignore it. Second, I really like Kelso and Brooke together, so I put that in. Third, Tiny Dancer and When I Need You were the actual songs playing during those scenes on the show.
> 
> spotify playlist [here](https://springsteenicious.tumblr.com/post/631782084935090176/jackies-romance-mix-heres-the-playlist-for-my)


End file.
